Love Wasn't at First Sight
by dis is unsown
Summary: Love at first sight is a cliche, so when a blacksmith and a monk meet, its proven. Blacksmith x Monk. Some harsh language...(chapter 2 is up)
1. Two Walks of Life

Love Wasn't at First Sight...

Disclaimer: Ragnarok sprites, locations are from Gravity people. I don't own them. I own Torah and Mikale, though. :) Enjoy.

As the bright sun began its slow decent beyond the hills and towers of Prontera, a blacksmith stretched out, removing her western grace hat from her head to look around. The capital of Rune-Midgart was settling into the warm night of partying. It was the Third Night of celebrating, in the woof of Tristam thte Third's assension to king over 40 years ago.

She rolled her shoulder, and began packing up before central Prontera was clogged with people. She unhooked the flowered cart from the ground and began walking away, potion bottles and small weapons clinging together. The cart was hooked onto her belt, allowing her to wield a Bloody Axe +5 with both hands. She didn't trust such a large city, drunk on intoxicating liquids and fumes.

* * *

"Monk Mikale, you have been summoned to attend the Third Day celebrations in central Prontera." spone a strained and old voice. It belonged to one of the church keepers in Ayotoya.

"By whom does this summon come from, Guma?" The monk responded. He was nearly shrouded in darkness, sitting upon a fur chair.

"Tristam the Third, Monk. He believes that more...god-fearing citizens should get to know his many daughters." Apparently, Guma, despite his old age, knew what the King was up to.

The monk snorted. That was precisely why he had fled Prontera, to be rid of the King's, if he would use such a word, slutty daughters. He knew what they did, and Tristam still thought of them as pure and godly daughters. Now, there were a few the monk would wish to get his hands on...

"However, it would do your reputation good if you attended the ceremonies. Tristam believes you might have married a foriegn girl!" Mikale could tell what the hidden message was: _Tristam does not want his followers marrying outside the capital._

"Oh what a joke. And besides, the girls here are more...devoted than the ones in Prontera." _I couldn't get into bed with one of them, even if I tried._

Guma chuckled, and made he way out of the monk's chambers. "Regardless, the ship for Prontera leaves within the hour. It is already turning sunset in Prontera as we speak."  
Mikale looked towards the ceiling, white shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes. "Alright."


	2. Fleeing

Disclaimer: Same thing. I don't own the ragnarok places, sprites, whatever. Torah, Mikale, Guma and some other NPCS are mine. :)

Author's Note: Sorry for the such a crappy format. This is my first story that I want to finish. It'll be edited alot. Reviews and creative critism would be nice. xD

**Fleeing**

A light spray of sea water dappled the monk's face and bare chest. Mikale looked towards the setting sun, and the rising towers of Prontera, capital of Rune-Midgaard. An early fireworks show was already staring. Wonderful.

Maybe he could avoid the King's many daughters. No doubt they would already be latched upon some handsome devil. Mikale snorted. They were worse than the Succubi. Mikale shook his head, little beads of water being flung from his hair. He had been dreading his return to Prontera for some time now. Of course, there were many reasons, not just the King's daughters. His family had been out of his life for years, and he hadn't heard once from them. No reason. No explanation. He had gone off, trying to find them, with no luck. They had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. But of course, that was the fate of many adventurers recruited by Tristam the Third. Many were orphans, abandoned by their families or children who left them on their own. Very few had a family. Some were married, and would divorce and marry again. They couldn't afford to have children, and not financial wise.

He had been lucky, Mikale thought. Not married, didn't even have a child. But when would he? Mikale had toyed with the thought in the past few weeks. Guma had been an adventurer, having been a crusader and then a priest. Now Guma was a church keeper. No family…why?

* * *

The blacksmith was humming a tune to herself, now holding the axe with just one hand, looking about lazily. She nearly jumped when the first of many fireworks began to go off in the darkening sky. Loud noise arose a sudden fear in her, but maybe she might return later and have a cup of sweetened mead.

The black-clad smith was coming up to the hotel. A woman popped her head out of one of the third floor windows.

"Torah! Go through the alley! They blocked off the street!" She yelled out, trying to point the blacksmith in the right direction.

Torah blinked. Why would they block off the street? She didn't have time to question it further, she was already getting stuck in the crowd. Torah sheathed the axe onto her back, and ran down the nearest alley. A can overturned behind her. A flurry of panic made her run faster, right into an iron-like grip. A foul smelling hand was slapped over her mouth, but it didn't stop her from screaming. Three others came out. _Oh god…someone HELP ME! _Her skin was already turning a pinkish shade as she lashed out at them with a terrorized fury.


End file.
